mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Retired MTA Regional Bus Operations bus fleet (mtamaster edition)
The NYC Transit Department of Buses, subsidiary Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority, and the Metropolitan Suburban Transportation Authority, now under MTA Regional Bus Operations, have provided bus service in Greater New York since the 1950s, utilizing mostly buses from General Motors and Flxible through the 1980s, and later on the Rapid Transit Series design, and buses from Gillig and Orion. The fleet of buses which has been employed and is no longer on the active roster is listed below. New York City Transit Authority and Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority The New York City Transit Authority and Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA)'s fleet included the buses purchased below. This listing includes vehicles purchased by Fifth Avenue Coach and Surface Transportation, Inc., the predecessor companies to MaBSTOA. Buses ordered before 1959 Buses before 1959 were ordered with a Detroit Diesel Series 71|GM 6-71 engine (GM) or a Mack END-673 engine (Mack) an Allison hydraulic transmission. This list only lists buses purchased by the NYC Board of Transportation, NYC Transit Authority, or Fifth Avenue Coach and Surface Transportation Inc., that became MaBSTOA buses. All bus numbers in small font (in the "Numbers" section) denote preserved buses that are part of the museum fleet. Buses ordered from 1959 to 1969 These buses were all 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide, and were equipped with GM 6V71 engines to Allison hydraulic transmissions. All bus numbers in small font (in the "Numbers" section) denote preserved buses that are part of the museum fleet. Buses ordered from 1970 to 1979 All of these buses were ordered with a Detroit Diesel Series 71|GM 6V71N engine (except for 9155-9164, which had GM 8V71N engines) an Allison hydraulic 2- or 3-speed transmission, and were 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide. Buses ordered from 1980 to 1989 The first wheelchair-accessible buses were delivered in 1981. All units here are 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide except for 553-565 and the leased MC-8s, which were 96 in (2.44 m) wide. All bus numbers in small font (in the "Numbers" section) denote preserved buses that are part of the museum fleet. Buses ordered from 1990-1999 All units were wheelchair accessible. Most units were 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide, but all Motor Coach Industries buses were 45 ft (13.72 m) long and all New Flyer Industries D60 buses were 60 ft (18.29 m) long. Buses ordered from 2000-2005 All units were wheelchair accessible. Most units were 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide, but all Motor Coach Industries buses were 45 ft (13.72 m) long and all Articulated buses were 60 ft (18.29 m) long. MTA Bus Company (inherited buses) This list only includes buses that were or were scheduled to be inherited by MTA Bus. All buses were 40 feet long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide unless noted otherwise in the "Notes" column. Built before 1990 Built since 1990 These buses were wheelchair-accessible. MTA Bus Company (buses bought new) This list includes only buses that were ordered by MTA Bus. All buses were 40 feet long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide unless noted otherwise in the "Notes" column. Buses ordered since 2005 All built units were wheelchair accessible, and are 40 ft (12.19 m) long and 102 in (2.59 m) wide unless otherwise noted.